


Kaizoku no Chi no Hokori : "The Pride of a Pirate's Blood"

by bittenfeld



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Bondage, Imprisonment, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: Basco gives Marvelous a cruel ultimatum, so Marvelous takes a reckless chance to escape.





	Kaizoku no Chi no Hokori : "The Pride of a Pirate's Blood"

A wet tongue licked presumptuously along Marvelous’s cheekbone. “I want to hear you beg, Marvy-chan.  Beg for me to take you – deep and hard.”

“In your dreams, bastard,” Marvelous snapped.  “And I hope your dreams are nightmares.”

Clutching a fistful of hair, Basco murmured the ultimatum in Marvelous’s ear.  “You know I can take you any time I want.  But I’m tired of that now.  I need more.  I need you to beg.” 

“You need my coöperation to play your sick little games,” Marvelous taunted.  “Well, you’re not gonna get it… no matter what you do to me.”

Gently Basco tilted Marvelous’s head by a finger under his chin, touched a light kiss to the corner of bruised lips.  “Then if that’s the case, you’re of no further use to me.  I’m tired of you.  So it’s that, or I’m afraid I’m going to have to make you walk the plank.  Those are your two choices, Marvy-chan.”

“Is that supposed to be a tough question?” Marvelous retorted casually, jerking his head away. He tugged at the chains binding his wrists behind his back.  “I’ll walk the plank.  In fact, I’ll jump off it.  Anything to stop looking at your ugly face.”

“You say that because you don’t actually believe I’ll make you do it,” Basco surmised.

“Sure I do,” Marvelous assured.  “You'll back-stab your own allies.  I've seen you gut a man alive and leave him to die.  You’re capable of anything.  The only reason you might not do it is because you enjoy torturing me too much.  So, what are you going to do for entertainment when I’m dead?”

“Is _that_ supposed to be a tough question?” Basco tossed back at him.  “I’ll take your pretty Joe-chan, of course.  I’ll keep him as my toy until I tire of him.  I’ll get _him_ to beg for me.”

At that, a snarl tightened Marvelous’s face.  “He never will.”

“Well, look at that,” Basco noted dryly.  “You’ve dropped the careless act.  Then I’ll give you your choices again.  Crawl over here and beg for my caresses.  Offer yourself to me.  Surrender that precious pride of yours and beg me to take you.  Or die, knowing that your precious Joe-chan will be my prisoner – and my bed-toy.  And when I get tired of him, I’ll kill him too.  You don’t care about that?  You don’t want to protect him?”

But Marvelous just gave a casual sneer.  “Joe’s a big boy.  He can take care of himself without me.”

“Hnh.”  Basco gave a reactive snuff, then turned to leave.  “Well, think on it for awhile, then give me your answer.”

“I’ve already given you my answer,” Marvelous retorted directly.

“Is that so?  Very well then.”  And grabbing Marvelous by one chained arm, Basco thrust him up the stairs to the upper deck.

The warm night wind ruffled Marvelous’s hair as the ship sailed slowly over the landscape below.  Thousands of feet beneath, the lights of Tôkyô sparkled and glittered.  In the distance the red beacon atop Tôkyô Tower blinked slowly.

Without hesitation, Marvelous stepped out onto the plank.

“Well, you won’t need these anymore,” Basco pronounced, before tossing Marvelous’s Mobilate and Ranger key into the darkness.  A shove pushed Marvelous further out on the plank.

“Sayonara, Marvy-chan.  Wait for me in hell.”

“Even the devil won’t take you in,” Marvelous riposted.  Then steadily, drawing a deep breath, he deliberately stepped off the plank and dropped into careless freefall.  The night air rushed past him as he plummeted.  It was a pleasant night.  He could even relax.  He wondered how long it would take before he hit the ground.

Except that just a moment later, a mechanical fluttering sound caught his ears; and like a cherub from heaven, the little robot navigator parrot came flying up toward him.  In its talons it carried his Mobilate and his Gokaiger key.

“Bird!” he cried in relief.

On metal wings Navi maneuvered around behind him to his chained arms; then miraculously Marvelous felt his changer thrust into his hand.  Then even as he was wondering how to unlock it with his wrists bound, Navi took the key in its beak, inserted it into the Mobilate and twisted it into the active position.

Instantly the henshin energy surged through Marvelous’s body, enveloping him in the blazing crimson light of GokaiRed, transforming him, increasing his strength, expanding his abilities. 

“Jetman!” Navi squawked frantically, as the ground accelerated rapidly toward them.  “Jetman henshin! Jetman henshin!”

One hard jerk of Marvelous’s arms broke the binding chains, then he reached for the belt buckle, snapped it open to grab the Jetman key, then inserted it into the Mobilate.  Another flash of energy, and GokaiRed transmuted into Jetman’s Red Hawk.

Then stretching out his arms, spreading the costume’s wings, Marvelous assumed flight position, and allowed himself to glide the last hundred yards to the ground.  Finally with solid earth underneath his feet, he released the power to return to normal.  Navi fluttered in front of him.  Grabbing the robot parrot, Marvelous kissed it hard.  “Thank you, bird!” he breathed.

“You can thank me by calling me Navi, not ‘bird’,” the little mechanical avian corrected for the hundredth time.  “My name’s Navi.”

“All right, thank you, Navi.”

Far above the Free Joker floated overhead.  Marvelous grinned darkly.  From this distance he couldn’t see Basco standing on the deck, but he could imagine the fury on the bastard’s face from being thwarted once again.  To see that might even be worth crossing paths with the asshole again.

“Come on, bird, let’s go home, I’m starving,” Marvelous announced eagerly as Navi settled on his shoulder.  “That really worked up an appetite!”

“What to do, what to do,”  Navi sighed, shaking its head in resignation.  “If it were you, what would you do?”

 

* * * * * **FINIS** * * * * *

 


End file.
